This invention relates generally to the field of portable container assemblies and, more particularly, to portable container assemblies having integral wringing mechanisms for wringing liquid out of a mop.
The use of portable container assemblies, including bucket-like containers, in connection with various cleaning activities is well known in the art. Typically, such assemblies include a bucket-like container that defines a reservoir for holding cleaning solutions or other liquids. Such container assemblies often include wheels or casters to facilitate movement of the container assembly across various surfaces.
In general, mop wringers are also known in the art. Conventional mop wringers are positionable on the rim or edge of a side wall of a bucket-like container, and include a hopper that is designed to receive a mop head. Generally, these mop wringers are adapted for engagement with the mop head in a manner for wringing liquid from the mop head and into the reservoir. Typically, mop wringers include one or more press members or press xe2x80x9cplatesxe2x80x9d that engage the mop head in a manner to xe2x80x9csqueezexe2x80x9d liquid therefrom. Commonly, these mop wringers include a lever arm that is operatively connected to one of the press members. Movement of the lever arm effectuates movement of the press member toward and against the mop head to squeeze liquid from the mop head.
Conventional mop wringers are constructed independently of their associated containers and, in general, are not integral with the containers. Rather, these prior art mop wringers typically include a pair of generally parallel flanges that extend downwardly from the body of the wringer, each of the flanges having a generally vertical slot adapted to receive the upper edge of the rim of the container to which the wringer is to be mounted. These vertical slots allow the user to mount the wringer to the container by resting the wringer on the rim of the container with the rim received within the slots. The wringer is removable from the container by simply lifting the wringer upwardly from the rim.
Although the container assemblies and mop wringers described above have proven to be useful and functional, certain shortcomings prevent them from representing an ideal solution. A problem with conventional container assemblies is that the mop wringers and the containers themselves may become separated from one another and, consequently, one or the other may be misplaced. Another problem with container assemblies having separable mop wringers is instability of the mop wringer. In most applications, a substantial amount of force is required to wring liquid from the mop head and, accordingly, the lever arm of the wringer must be long enough to provide sufficient leverage. As described above, many prior art mop wringers are mounted to their associated containers by simply resting the wringer on the rim of the container with the rim received within the U-shaped slots of the wringer. When substantial forces are applied to the lever arm, this mounting arrangement may be unstable and, therefore, unsafe. Noise is another problem with conventional mop wringers that are not integral with their associated containers. Loose wringers tend to rattle or bang against the container while in use or in transport.
The present invention pertains to a container assembly having features and advantages that overcome problems encountered in the prior art. The container assembly features an integral container and wringing mechanism, which provides greater stability during operation of the wringing mechanism. The integral construction of the container and wringing mechanism is also advantageous because it generates less noise during use, and makes it impossible to inadvertently separate the container and wringing assembly from one another.
In general, a container assembly of the present invention comprises a one-piece container body and a press member connected to the container body. The container body includes a bottom wall and a plurality of side walls extending upwardly from the bottom wall to define a liquid reservoir. One of the side walls includes a wringing surface. The press member is operatively connected to the container body for movement of the press member between a wringing position and a non-wringing position relative to the wringing surface of the container body. The press member and the wringing surface define a mop receiving volume. The mop receiving volume has a volume V1 when the press member is in its non-wringing position and a volume V2 when the press member is in its wringing position. The volume V2 is less than the volume V1. The press member and the wringing surface are configured to wring liquid out of a mop upon movement of the press member from its non-wringing position toward its wringing position when a mop head is positioned between the press member and wringing surface.
In another aspect of the present invention, a container assembly comprises a container body and a wringing mechanism. The container body includes a bottom wall and a plurality of side walls extending upwardly from the bottom wall to define a liquid reservoir. The wringing mechanism is adjacent the liquid reservoir and is adapted for wringing liquid out of a mop. At least one of the side walls of the container body and at least a portion of the wringing mechanism are of a monolithic construction.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a container assembly comprises a container body and a wringing mechanism. The container body is configured to define a liquid reservoir. The wringing mechanism is adapted for wringing liquid out of a mop. The container body and at least a portion of the wringing mechanism are of a unitary construction.
Other advantages and features of the present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.